Restlessness and Anger
by LycoX
Summary: Since Kira left, Scott's not had a lot of sleep and he's starting to feel angry.
**Restlessness**

 **And**

 **Anger**

 **Disclaimer: So originally this was going to just be about Scott having issues sleeping since Kira left to train with the Skinwalkers. But then I got to thinking about him also possibly developing some anger issues or any anger he's been burying deep in him to come out thanks to the lack of sleep he's been getting. Oh, and I own nothing.**

* * *

For several weeks since Kira had left, Scott hadn't been sleeping too well since she had to leave to train with the Skinwalkers. Sometimes it was because of any dreams he had about her that eventually woke him up, sometimes it was because he could only manage an hour or two of sleep, and sometimes it was a combination of both of those things. The young teenaged Alpha had gotten used to having Kira by his side as they slept through the night and on occasion during the day at random times. And not having her around anymore for who knows how long was really starting to just suck horribly in his view. The last time she had left it hadn't been all that bad as there was a certainty of her coming back. But the newer development just really left out that certainty and he hated it more then anything. The only benefits there really even was in the whole lack of sleep issue was being all caught up on his homework and even reading ahead in order to be prepared.

During the weekends when he couldn't really sleep, he'd even leave the house and ride around on his bike til the first rays of light came bearing down on them. Or he'd even run around the woods in his transformed state til he exhausted himself completely. And if it wasn't for his healing ability, there would be noticable bags under his eyes for people to see. But thankfully those closest to him could tell he looked exhausted when he dragged himself around with little enthusiasm. That same lack of enthusiasm at times could even be seen when it came to Lacrosse training and games and as well with his work at the animal clinic. Scott honestly wished school was over with already or that he could just take a week long break from it all to have some time to himself and just whatever. Hell, he was even sorely tempted to just leave and see if the Skinwalkers would allow him to stay by Kira's side during her training with them and maybe even learn something from them himself as well.

A lot of the time he'd just lay in bed and stare at the ceiling after waking up from a dream or just never falling asleep to begin with. Sometimes he'd bring out his guitar and make loud angry music with it that had on more than one occasion brought a Deputy to the house thanks to noise complaints from neighbors. Something that got him growling in annoyance a time or two and because of that he eventually started going out to the old rocky area he and Allison used to meet up at in secret and play there without having to deal with annoyed neighbors. Well, aside from any animals and or Supernatural types who may live in the woods but so far he hadn't had any issues there so that had to count for something at least. By the second month of Kira being gone, Scott McCall was both exhausted and angry.

Now he wasn't angry with Kira for leaving, nor was he angry with her parents, or with his friends, or his mother, or even with his dad. No, he was just angry with life and all the crap it kept throwing at him like it expected him to just deal with it and move on without complaint like he was some sort of damn robot. There had been a few times when he'd taken to slashing the absolute Hell out of a few trees and even smashed a few boulders with his fists just to find a little stress relief. No one really knew what to do for him and even dinners with the Yukimuras only helped a little for the teenager. A talk with his dad had nearly made the teenaged Alpha go off on the man even though the talk hadn't even been about anything all that serious. There were many times when Scott wondered how Kira was faring on her end of things and had even left a voicemail message or two talking about how much he missed her and that he loved her and hoped she came back soon. One could even find him staring often at pictures of Kira or watching home made videos that included her with a sad look on his face.

At one point when a few mischievious pixies came into town Scott had descended upon them rather fast and used his Alpha Roar to scare them the Hell out of town since he wasn't in the mood to deal with them. Stiles had made the remark that was the fastest time an issue had ever been dealt with since Scott had been bitten. Satomi and Deaton at one point even slipped something into a drink of Scott's to get the kid to sleep. Something that had unintentionally left him asleep for three days before he finally woke up and he wasn't sure if he should feel grateful or annoyed at them for it and eventually settled on a mix of both. Those three days of sleep had been the most rest he'd gotten in quite some time and a part of him had been tempted to have them do it again but the last thing he wanted to do was possibly develop an addiction. Though there would be a few more occasions when they did it to him so that he could at least get some sleep.

A few rude Omegas coming through town also made the mistake of sending Scott over the edge and it took Derek and Satomi throwing him into a lake in order to get him to calm down before he had done them some serious damage. An ill timed remark from Greenburg at one point even put the boy into a situation where Scott ranted for nearly fifteen minutes about how he was feeling about everything in his life until Finstock intervened and had the young Alpha go and run Suicides til he couldn't do it anymore. And when the week of Spring break arrived, Scott had made some arrangements with Satomi and Derek, then hopped on a bus to Shiprock, New Mexico that Friday leading up to Spring break while making sure to leave a note for his mom with the intention of ensuring he got to see Kira and maybe bring her back and they could find a way to control her powers at home. The Skinwalkers hadn't been all that happy to see him at first but eventually allowed him to see Kira.

Who was actually happy as Hell to see her boyfriend for the first time in months and while they weren't allowed to leave the area. The two spent all their time together as much as possible even though half the time they slept in one another's arms and getting the sleep they'd been missing since she had left. And while she wasn't able to return with him much to their immense dislike, he did make the promise to return as soon as he got a chance to do so though he did also promise the Skinwalkers to take some training from them if they were willing to show him anything. The chance to give some training to a True Alpha did have appeal to the trio and they eagerly looked forward to when he came back. Though it was a given that Kira was more eager for it then they were. The Scott McCall who showed up halfway into the week after Spring break was one who seemed far more lighter then what he had been in months and not even a lecture from his dad about hauling ass bothered him any.

Sleep seemed a little easier for Scott after coming back to Beacon Hills but he knew it'd only really and truly get better once his Kira finally came home. Shortly after getting back, Ken and Noshiko ended up in tears when Scott showed them a video Kira had made for them to see but it also gave them re-newed hope for the future.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I know that probably got a little cliché there towards the end but I think it works. I'm gonna try and explore more Angry!Scott fics sometime soon since there seems to be a strong and I mean STRONG lack of it.**


End file.
